


[VN]一个无聊的晚上

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 沙雕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 尼禄的脸从刚刚开始的呆滞逐渐涨红，他受惊过度甚至瞪圆了眼珠子，像只恼羞成怒的奶狗，他僵着身体不动，舌头都不灵活了，骂不出脏话“你...在....干....嘛...”光是说出这四个字就耗尽了青年的勇气，他任由维吉尔的手在他下颌肆意地搔刮，拇指按在喉结处，指关节部位的硬茧在颤抖的皮肤上蹭过，房间内的其他人仿佛变成了火柴小人，毫无存在感，尼禄全身各处的感知器官都集中在父亲碰他的那块皮肤上。





	[VN]一个无聊的晚上

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

众所周知，但丁事务所常年会因为交不起电费而时不时断电，这就造成前来拜访的群众非常无聊，没有电视看，没有音乐听，没有充电器，手机或PSP玩一半黑屏，但丁本人有清凉杂志可以盖脸，其他人就这么好运，崔西抬起手看自己指甲油有没有涂匀，蕾迪揪自己的刘海看没有过长，总之大家都很无聊

观察一个人是否无聊可以看他闲暇时间的消遣，莫里斯正在发呆，用一张苦大仇深忧国忧民的脸，但丁的双胞胎哥哥坐在小沙发上，看表情不是很高兴，虽然这个男人一年四季都看起来都很不开心，这要乖他自己常年皱着眉，撇着嘴，绷着脸，把不爽两个字刻在脸上，但丁就不一样，一年12个月他都喜笑眉开，笑容常见，就算欠再多钱他都笑得出来，真是一个乐天派

维吉尔是个很无聊的男人，他只会干两件事，打他弟弟和寻找力量，如果但丁不是处在主角的宝座上他的处境其实是相当危险的，他哥打他从来不留余地，想打就打，有念头就打，丝毫不讲道理不讲原则，就是他披着马甲出来都想殴打但丁，打但丁三个字刻在他记忆最深处，就是魔帝都无法更改，然而但丁好歹是继承超越了魔剑士斯巴达血缘的恶魔人，被打了他会打回去，在妈妈的手抓住两个捣蛋儿子前打回去，两个年近四旬的男人跟打猫咪拳似的你来我往，你打我一下，我踹你一脚

当然，他们两个今天没有这样做，但丁的侄子尼禄一手捧着外卖披萨纸盒，一手拿着缴费清单，就这么走了进来，他是个堪堪22岁的男孩子，同龄人还在大学打屁玩乐，他已经在赚钱养家了，他一进门就按开了电灯开关，昏暗的事务所立刻变得光明敞亮，尼禄把披萨盒丢到但丁面前的桌子上，其他三个人扑上来自觉拿出一片吃起来，尼禄的爸爸目不斜视跟没看到一样盯着墙发呆，似乎墙纸比食物更加吸引他，但丁能用一张嘴把12寸披萨全部吃光光，他此刻正叼着连在一起的三张披萨饼往下咽，尼禄从盒子里抓起最后一片披萨丢到他爸胸前，维吉尔捏着披萨面饼软绵绵的芝士边，分不出他是想吃还是想发飙

“你一天没吃东西了”尼禄指指他爸手里的披萨又指指自己的嘴“我不知道你喜欢吃什么”

维吉尔把披萨塞进嘴里，柔软的面皮拉丝的起司鲜美的酱汁还有丰富的配料都没让他的脸有一丝变化，他吃这块披萨跟在树顶上吃抛瓦果的表情差不多

“好吃吗，老哥”但丁知道他哥吃抛瓦果那急切的样子，他忍不住调侃了一句

“一般”说归说，他吃得比但丁还要块，吃完后继续摆回那张真无聊脸

“这不会是你第一次吃人类的食物吧”但丁不死心继续调侃他哥“你吃了我的晚饭好歹多给点反应啊”

“这是尼禄给的”维吉尔确实给出了反应“你还要我的儿子请你吃饭请到什么时候”

“你的儿子他爱我啊”但丁非常理直气壮“他崇拜我又爱戴我所以才用我最爱的披萨来喂我，大侄子来亲一个-3-”

但丁对着他大侄子抛去一个飞吻，尼禄头一偏躲掉了，两个女生头都没抬一下就在那沉迷吃披萨，披萨确实是比斯巴达家的闹剧要好看多了

吃饱后大家更无聊了，尼禄这次交完电费但没交电视费，但丁事务所也没有电视机的存在，但这难不倒两个能干的女生，崔西不知道从那里变出一台笔记本电脑，她一把拍掉但丁桌子上的披萨盒把电脑放上去了

“追剧不”崔西对蕾迪说道，她们用眼神交流，完全没看但丁，但丁手贱地戳了戳笔记本，屏幕亮了，女恶魔一把挤开恶魔猎人占了他的座位，崔西在桌面上点了点后顿时眉头紧皱，她太大意了但丁这种穷鬼家里是没有WiFi的

半途而废的感觉最差劲了，崔西感觉自己更无聊了，蕾迪非常善解人意地拉着她捧着笔记本到可以蹭的无线网络，但丁刚想问她们可以不可以开个扫雷游戏电脑就从他头上飞走了，但丁叹了口气，继续去看他那本一天到晚都在看的清凉杂志。莫里斯还在发呆，尼禄刚刚去洗手发现水龙头出水量非常少后走出厕所问但丁

“水呢”“我欠水电费啊”

“刚帮你交完啊”但丁把杂志摊开头一低开始装睡，尼禄从桌子柜里找到管钳跟扳手就去敲敲打打地修理水管了，莫里斯还在发呆，维吉尔还在装酷，偶尔偷偷把视线投向尼禄

两个女孩子还在到处找无线信号，找遍了但丁家只找到蜘蛛网了没发现有网络，崔西跟蕾迪敲了一下但丁枕着的桌子，把他从装睡中叫醒

“网呢”“我根本没拉网线”

“最近的无线网在哪里”但丁把脑袋用两条胳膊护住接着装睡，莫里斯还在但丁一旁发呆

“但丁呢”屋子里所有人都用一只手（不包括但丁他哥）指向正在装睡的男人，身为一名传奇恶魔猎人三不五时总会遇到崇拜者，妮可，崇拜但丁的女生高兴地跳到桌子边，等待但丁在装睡中何时苏醒

崔西跟蕾迪已经放弃蹭别人家的网了，开始玩蜘蛛牌，妮可跳过去看她们玩，她对跟在传奇恶魔猎人身边的其他人照样很有兴趣

“好玩吗”“不好玩”

“为什么”“无聊咯”

“本来想干嘛”“看剧，但没网”

“我有下好的”妮可仿佛妮可商店俯身般从口袋掏出一个移动硬盘“就是比较老了点”妮可把做成尼禄机械手一样的硬盘插上，崔西点开新增的内容，一一读下来

“Doctor Who”“连我们名字都译成汉字了麻烦讲中文咯”

“神秘博士X档案24小时超能英雄太空堡垒卡拉狄加越狱火线迷失盾牌嗜血法医急诊室灵媒缉凶豪斯医生老友记成长的烦恼宋飞正传欲望都市绝望主妇绯闻女孩拉字至上”听到最后一个蕾迪哇哦了一声，但丁立马醒了过来

“我也要看”但丁发出电视儿童的声音”我也要看，给我看看”

崔西把电脑搬到离但丁最远的位置，三个女生坐下来点开播放器，尼禄不知何时走了出来，满头大汗，破洞毛衣都脱掉了只剩一件短T

“这个位置有WiFi？”尼禄好奇地发问，三位女士都冲他嘘-安静点

“你被姐妹会嫌弃了，来让叔叔给你个男人的拥抱吧”但丁大方地对尼禄敞开胸怀，尼禄的爸爸从沙发上站了起来，这下所有人都把目光投向了他，连一直发呆的莫里斯都给予了凝视，维吉尔只是站着掰了掰脖子

“别管他，他一定是坐僵了”但丁继续冲着尼禄伸开双臂，眼神热情又专注“我们两个抱抱看他有什么反应”

但丁跌进了女孩子聚堆的那个角落，蕾迪眼疾手快把自己的债权人接住了，妮可把笔记本盖下关掉声音，崔西把身上的衣服化成伊娃的红色长裙，用一种教导主任的语气对另一头的无聊男子说道“不要打架”

不知是打够了还是崔西这样子简直无法令人反驳她，维吉尔重新回到沙发上坐好，看自己的手套发呆，但丁被得躺地上都不忘口嗨“你这个人怎么这么无聊”他用手指着自己哥边对大侄子告状“你爹地打我，明天我要吃夏威夷披萨”

“街尾新开的哪家？”尼禄正在开大水龙头看水流是不是恢复正常了

“对”但丁答得非常理直气壮，大有不答应他就要在地上打滚的架势

“很贵的”既然开着水龙头尼禄顺便洗个脸“你不是说菠萝加披萨上面很难吃吗”

“我要挑战自己”但丁趴在地上摆了个写真女星在沙滩上撒首弄姿的姿势“我要做崭新的自己”他双胞胎哥哥听到嗤笑一声，但丁继续拿手指他“不像他这么闷”

“我对新事物很宽容的”但丁会心一击“不像那个男人只会吃花生酱果酱三明治”维吉尔对他发出死亡的嘲笑声，尼禄在两个大叔打起来之前机灵地站到中间

“我怀疑他哦这辈子不会做出比追求抛瓦更离谱的事情了”但丁自信地说到，一锤定音

事务所内充满着大战一触即发前的凝重气息，尼禄斟酌着一步步挪到沙发边上，最后坐下来，他做到沙发最前端，基本上跟他爸相隔两端。维吉尔仗着自己手臂长戳了自己儿子

尼禄很不解地甩甩头，皱着眉头看他爸，用目光表达你想干嘛，维吉尔的手从脸颊挪到下巴，他挠了挠儿子的痒痒肉

这下整片空气都像被冻住了，所有人大张嘴看父子之间温情的互动，维吉尔挠上瘾了似的，从一只手换成双手齐上，他像搔狗狗般摸自己儿子的脑袋。尼禄的脸从刚刚开始的呆滞逐渐涨红，他受惊过度甚至瞪圆了眼珠子，像只恼羞成怒的奶狗，他僵着身体不动，舌头都不灵活了，骂不出脏话

“你...在....干....嘛...”光是说出这四个字就耗尽了青年的勇气，他任由维吉尔的手在他下颌肆意地搔刮，拇指按在喉结处，指关节部位的硬茧在颤抖的皮肤上蹭过，房间内的其他人仿佛变成了火柴小人，毫无存在感，尼禄全身各处的感知器官都集中在父亲碰他的那块皮肤上

从不轻易露出笑容的男人此时此刻笑了，他生硬的脸上展露了一个慈祥？的笑容，手掌顺势移到儿子额角，他磨蹭着尼禄打湿的鬓边短毛，毛绒绒的白毛被水沾湿后像刺猬的尖刺，指肚按上去依旧是柔软的，维吉尔用自己此生尝试最温柔的手劲捏尼禄的耳朵，耳廓肉冰冰凉凉的，耳垂绵柔Q弹，肉感十足

尼禄的脸已经红成灯笼椒了，他明显是回忆起来昨晚的一些细节，维吉尔是个标准的旧年代大家长，作风古板无趣，做什么事都一板一眼，这点在床上尤其发挥到极点了，他是那种做爱都不喜欢更换姿势的男人，一个修道士体位用到死，完全不知道体贴跟前戏要怎么写，虽然尼禄是这个男人的孩子都必须要承认他爸简直无聊透了

昨天晚上好不容易等维吉尔发泄出来尼禄后腰已经像要断掉般麻木了，被折磨至黏热的内壁都像被擦出火，尼禄忍着钝痛缩着腰瘫在枕头上一动都不能动了，几小时内他被操射了起码了三发，完全不需要抚慰阴茎光靠戳着前列腺就这么射出来了，下腹被搞得泥泞不堪，疲劳过度的阴茎缩到耻毛内，睾丸缩成核桃大小但爽爆了，这种感觉简直爽爆了

腰腹处的小肌肉群一直绷着酸酸麻麻的，下半身像过电般刺激，生物电流沿着尾椎窜上后背，累得他连手指都懒得动一下，还沉浸在高潮余韵中的尼禄被维吉尔整个从背后揽住，尼禄此刻还像抽掉骨头的蛇一般软绵绵又恹哒哒的，整片后背都被滚烫的胸肌压上来了，小朋友呼吸一窒，隔着肉都感觉肺要被烫伤了，光从外表看维吉尔是个冷感的男人，谁知道他做爱完会变得这么黏人

青年在爸爸怀里扭了扭，维吉尔两只手牵着环着腰，嘴唇贴在尼禄湿漉漉的头发里，他将手更加收紧，双方变得更贴近，他打算着先在儿子耳边蹭蹭，含着尼禄的耳垂肉将柔肉舔得硬起，尼禄在他怀里扭来扭去，他便误以为是小朋友寂寞了现在正对他撒娇呢，维吉尔把儿子掰过身来面对着自己，两个人面对面，他连尼禄哭得湿淋淋的睫毛都看得清清楚楚，一览无遗。犹如水洗过的蓝色虹膜越发像澄净的玻璃球，晶体剔透明亮，不染纤尘，银白色的眉毛舒展着，小朋友满足得半眯着眼睛

单单靠一双手就唤起了床第之间私密情绪的男人还在不容置疑地进攻尼禄的后脑勺，掌心贴在发旋上轻轻地摩擦，维吉尔又抓着了尼禄的手一同放上去，把儿子整个人拖到怀里蹭着，尼禄一米九的身高仿佛缩水般任人摆布，刚刚冲过的脸部皮肤凉凉滑滑的，偏偏他自己又穿得少，被这么一激胸前两点呼之欲出，顶得T衫单层薄薄的衣料凸起，尼禄浑身一颤，两条手臂伸到维吉尔脖子上，他捧着他爸肉嘟嘟的脸颊，摸上去手感好好

几代都在做终极BOSS的大魔王挑了下眉，生平第一次有人敢人捏他发福的下颌线，18岁时清晰的面部线条微微肿了点，父子两个互相揪着对方的脸，互不相让

他们也曾在床上互不相让，衣服都没脱就滚做一团，仅仅扯开了拉链，就这么隔着裤子插进身体内部，抽插时会时不时碰到硌人的拉链金属，尼禄饱满的臀部肌肉紧实得像蜜桃，外层紧绷绷，深入后软滑滑，到处是汁水，抽动时肠液会溢出肉穴，皱襞会吸在肉棒上一缩一放，光是把自己抽出来都煽情得要死

尼禄涨红的脸慢慢降温，他在捏着维吉尔的脸时似乎是找回了自信，小朋友凶狠地龇牙咧嘴，虚张声势，他们惯常喜欢用后背位，这样能进入得更深，而且能在屁股被撞得发红时脸上依旧保持得冷静的神色。尼禄挑衅地对着他爸张牙舞爪，维吉尔手下用力，抓着尼禄脸上的嫩肉往外扯

“我现在很充实”维吉尔捏了捏尼禄因为紧张而紧绷的耳垂肉，嘴角咧开一个十足流氓风格的笑容


End file.
